prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
GPPC01
is the 1st episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 536th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Haruka moves to the prestigious Noble Academy, where only those with dreams may attend. She befriends her roommate Yui and goes on a tour with her, but afraid of telling others her dream, she tries avoiding it. '' Summary As a little girl, Haruno Haruka wanted to become a Princess, but a couple boys made fun of her unrealistic dream, resulting in her crying. Another boy approached her to tell her that as long as she keeps holding onto her dream she can become a Princess. Encouraged, Haruka said she would do her best and he gave her a charm to help protect her precious dream, and she promised to reach it as he introduced himself as Kanata and took off. Currently, Haruka's parents are taking her to Noble Academy, a boarding school that she wanted to attend. With growing excitement she marvels over the size of the school and quickly locates her dorm room. While practicing her curtsy, she is joined by Nanase Yui, her roommate from this point on. They share introductions and take off to join the tour of the dormitory, the lesson rooms; and in the process they learn its proper to greet others with "''gokigenyou". Along the way she comes across Kaido Minami, the student council President. She also crosses paths with Amanogawa Kirara, who can't find her own room. Haruka and Yui head outside while discussing the history of the school. Yui explains how it is her dream to become the author of picture books and she asks Haruka about her dream. But unable to tell her, Haruka distracts Yui and runs away, all the way to a nearby forest. She overlooks the charm Kanata gave to her and begins doubting she can really handle a dream she is embaressed about, when suddenly a light pink dog pops out of the bushes and trips on one of her ears. When it complains Haruka is scared, only for a purple bird carrying a chest to swoop down from the sky and begin attacking her under the pretense she is trying to hurt his sister. In the distance, a strange figure observes them from a rooftop. Haruka calms down and fixes the puppy's ears for her while the bird introduces themselves as Aroma and Pafu. As of late the Hope Kingdom has been in dire trouble- but before he can say anything else the sky and forest begins to darken, and the flowers wither as the figure -Close- appears before them. Haruka is intrigued when he mentions something known as the "legendary Princess Pretty Cure", but when Yui appears, Close targets her by locking her dream, summoning a picture book Zetsuborg from it. He orders it to attack the group and they begin to run until Haruka remembers Yui is trapped within the cage. She turns around and in the process Aroma drops his chest in a panic, and a Princess Perfume falls out. As Haruka takes note of the keyhole on the cage, Haruka demands to know why Close targeted Yui. He remarks on how worthless dreams are, causing her to take offense before she openly proclaims her own dream of becoming a Princess one day. She reaches for the charm in her pocket when she notices that it's beginning to glow and in a flash, it changes into a key. Close demands that she hands it over but Haruka refuses. Aroma instructs her on how to use it but she hesitates while they keep Close from reaching her; only for him to easily push them aside. Seeing this Haruka suddenly gains enough courage to protect them and Yui's dream and she uses the two objects together to transform into the Princess of Flowers: Cure Flora. After she finishes, she is surprised to see what just happened as the sky and flowers begin returning to life. Aroma tells her to prepare for the battle, but Flora carelessly stumbles around until she is able to push the Zetsuborg away and overpower it. During a moment of weakness she changes into her Mode Elegant form to use Floral Tourbillon to purify it. As everything returns to normal Close angrily takes off and Cure Flora uses her Dress Up Key to unlock the cage holding Yui. Aroma resumes explaining what happened to the Kingdom and why they were sent to locate the Princess Pretty Cure to save it, bringing up that they are representatives of Prince Kanata. Flora is shocked by this as she recalls the figure having the name of the boy she met as a child, and when they show her a picture she is very surprised to discover he is a Prince. Major Events *This episode marks the debut of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *Haruka moves to Noble Academy. *Haruno Haruka makes her first appearance as well as transforming into Cure Flora for the first time. *Cure Flora uses Floral Tourbillon for the first time. *Close makes his debut. *Minami, Kirara and Prince Kanata make their first appearance. *Haruka meets Pafu and Aroma for the first time. *The Hope Kingdom is mentioned by Aroma. Trivia *Like the other lead Cures before her, Haruka freaks out when she hears Pafu and Aroma speaking. ** She was also surprised after she transformed into a Pretty Cure and did not know how to use her powers for the first time. *The villainous background music from ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure'' was heard in one scene. *For the first time in the Pretty Cure series, a free DVD with background info, toy advertisements and a dance lesson was given away at toystores. To receive it, customers had to say the codeword shown at the end of the first episode. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka/ Cure Flora Mascots *Pafu *Aroma Villains *Close *Zetsuborg Secondary Characters *Prince Kanata *Nanase Yui *Haruno Moe *Haruno Ibuki *Kaido Minami *Amanogawa Kirara Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Episodes